


Emerald Star's Crazy Adventure

by EmeraldStar04



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Also a bunch of background ponies get stands, Awesome, Everypony in the mane six gets a Stand, Gen, Pinkie Pie gets a Stand, Rainbow Dash gets a Stand, Stand Battles, Stands, Twilight gets a Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStar04/pseuds/EmeraldStar04
Summary: ACTION! ADVENTURE! STANDS!A Unicorn by the name of Emerald Star arrives in Ponyville one morning, looking for Twilight Sparkle. When his family heard of his cousin Twilight's ascension to Alicornhood, they sent him over to make some friends and warn her of an impending threat: Enemy Stands! Emperor Crimson and his army of Stand Users have set their sights on Equestria, and they're using the Stand Arrow on as they can right before the invasion, hoping for last-minute recruits and deaths to turn the tide of battle. The Mane Six and Emerald Star must travel north to the Dragon Badlands to face Emperor Crimson, face his Standing Army along the way, and defeat him once and for all!Now go forth, and Stand proud!





	1. Chapter 1

「Chapter One: Does An Emerald Star Sparkle?」

An average-looking brown wagon pulled by a brown Earth Pony took a pony in a black cloak to the town of Ponyville. His cloak's hood was coloured green, and it had a purple rim. "Thank you very much." The pony said, his voice male, a bag of bits floating out of his cloak in the purple glow of his magic and depositing itself in the wagon.

"Wow... I saw pictures of this place, but it didn't have a castle like that." The cloaked pony admitted.

"Ok then. Thanks for the tip!" The wagonpony said and ran off, and the cloaked Pony walked towards Ponyville, looking around for the first pony he could talk to. The town certainly was lively...

He found a random pony, a mint-green one with white and green hair. "Excuse me?" The cloaked pony asked. "I'm Emerald Star.,

"Ooo, nice cloak!" She said cheerfully. "I'm Lyra, by the way."

"Thank you. I'm looking for Twilight Sparkle, does she live around here?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Really? Where is she?"

"You see that big crystal castle over there?" Lyra asked, pointing at the Castle of Friendship.

"Does she work for whoever owns that place?"

"She lives in it! She's Princess Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship!"

A purple glow came from the cloaked pony, and it enveloped the Unicorn for a moment. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yeah, she really became a Princess. Could you believe it? That little bookworm from Canterlot's all grown up." Lyra said happily.

"...Ok then. By the way, that truth spell will wear off in a few minutes." The cloaked figure said, walking to the Crystal Castle. When he made it there, he knocked the door, and Spike opened it.

"You're a Dragon!" Emerald noticed in surprise.

"Yeah, and you're a pony. Can I help you?" Spike asked.

"Uh... yeah. Sorry, let me start over. Ahem... Good morning. My name is Emerald Star, and I need to see Twilight Sparkle." Emerald Star said.

"Are you here to fix the bathroom?" Spike asked.

"No, but I can do that anyway if you want." He admitted.

"Can you take your hood down?"

"Oh, of course! How rude of me! Sorry." Emerald Star said, and he used the purple light of his magic to pull his hood down. He was a handsome and bright solid green Unicorn, with a white mane similar in colour to Princess Celestia that stuck up, out, and then in, sort of like a diamond. His eyes were purple, but not just any purple, they were the exact same colour as Twilight's eyes. In fact, watching him look at him with them was kind of creepy. He used his magic to unfasten a part of his cloak's back, letting the cloak's two tails hang freely like a longcoat's tails and revealing his long white tail with a diamond-shaped end with a purple star on it, about the length of Rarity's tail, and his flanks, which showed his Cutie Marks. His Cutie Mark was a big white comet speeding toward his front, with a white mach cone and purple flames around it.

"Uh... Ok then." Spike said, and called Twilight down. "TWILIGHT! SOMEPONY WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

Twilight teleported down, and smiled at the new pony. "Hello!"

He'd been given a picture of Twilight Sparkle, but... He brought out a small photo of Twilight, and looked at the real Twilight. The beautiful Alicorn in front of him looked so different from the tiny Unicorn engrossed in her book, but at the same time, so similar...

"Hi! Um... I'm Emerald Star, and I-I-I-I... I... C-can I talk to you in private?" Emerald Star asked.

"What's this about?" Twilight asked, concerned.

"Um... Stuff. Really important stuff." Emerald said, teleporting into the building and closing the doors behind him.

"Woah, did you just teleport?" Spike gasped.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I had a great teacher, and I saw it done really well, so... you know... about three seconds."

"Wait, you learned how to teleport from me?" Twilight gasped.

"Yep! I'm really good at learning new things. Any spell cast in front of me is practically an open book!" Emerald bragged, and cast a spell on himself Twilight recognized as a truth spell. "Anyway, um... About the stuff... You know how your great grandfather was a great magician that travelled the land of Equestria in search of rare books, and he had a lot of crazy adventures?"

"Yes?" Twilight asked.

"Well, uh... your great grandfather... also, uh... had me." Emerald Star admitted, looking down.

"We're related?" Twilight asked in shock.

"I mean he didn't have me, he had the pony that became my grandfather, who had the pony who became my father, who had me. With my mother. Who heard about you becoming a Princess, and..."

"She wanted to send my cousin over to ask for money or political favors?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"No!" Emerald insisted. "No, we're doing fine on our own. She heard about you becoming a princess, and she thought that if you could make friends and become the Princess of friendship, then anyone could make friends here, even me!"

"You don't have a lot of friends back home?" Twilight asked.

"Must be a family tradition." Spike snarked, and Emerald laughed, to his surprise.

"About as much a tradition as having an assistant is." Emerald said, tapping his hoof. A white rabbit jumped out from under his cloak, wearing a tiny gold dog collar with a purple gemstone. It flashed, and the rabbit turned into a beautiful white mare with pink eyes, a short pink mane, a white cotton tail, and rabbit ears instead of pony ears, the collar growing with her so it'd still fit like a dog collar.

"Woah." Spike said, impressed, his jaw dropping.

"'Woah' is correct, dear." She said in amusement, closing his mouth for him. "I'm Emerald Meadow, number one personal assistant to the greatest wizard of all time."

"Greatest of all time? Oh please." Spike scoffed. "Twilight could beat Emerald any time, any place."

"Oh, really?" Emerald Meadow asked, and laughed.

"Yeah!" Spike yelled.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Emerald Star said, and his horn lit up. He got a bunch of photographs out of his cloak, and showed them to her. They were blurry and they looked water damaged, and they were in pure black and white... but in each one, she made out the faintest outline of a pony. She couldn't tell if it was a mare or stallion, but the pictures looked really sinister. "You know that spell that lets you see just enough of the future so you know what horrible thing to prepare for, but not enough of the future for time to mess you up and make you cause that horrible thing?"

"Yes?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Emerald Star smiled. "Things are about to get crazy."


	2. 「CHAPTER TWO: THINGS GET CRAZY」

「CHAPTER TWO: Things Get Crazy」

Emerald Star and the Mane Six were gathered in the Cutie Mark table room, and Emerald was standing next to Twilight.

"So, this is yer cousin?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, and he's going to live with me for now. Also... do any of you recognize this?" She asked, floating the pictures around for each pony to see.

"Ooh, I know what that is!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"What?" Everypony asked.

"A pony!" Pinkie laughed. Emerald laughed, too.

"This is serious! We have to find this pony, before... before... I don't know what's going to happen, but it'll probably be bad!" Twilight said.

"But we can't exactly go to a random pony and ask 'Have you seen this pony'?" Rarity pointed out. "I'll keep an eye out for anypony suspicious that visits my botique, but... What can we do?"

"I have no idea!" Twilight said happily.

"What if we-" Emerald Star began to say, but a whole lot of knocks at the door alerted them. Twilight opened the door and got punched in the face by Derpy Hooves accidentally.

"I'm so sorry!" Derpy said sadly, helping her up. "Are you ok?"

"Oh sweet sun, what's wrong with your-" Emerald was about to say, but Rainbow Dash put a hoof on his mouth.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Mayor Mare is sick!" Derpy said.

They rushed over to Town Hall, finding Mayor Mare lying on a bed made of paperwork, Nurse Redheart checking her.

"My magic... Why can't it detect anything?" Twilight asked, horn glowing.

Emerald frowned. "I've seen this before..." He said, shoving Nurse out of the way and checking Mayor Mare's neck. "Aha!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Twilight asked, checking. "It looks like... a small black line."

"Nurse Redheart, what gave her this mark?" Emerald asked.

"Forget about that mark, she's sick!"

"That mark is what's causing her sickness! What gave it to her?"

"We did find a fancy-looking arrow, but-" Nurse Redheart said, and then Twilight screamed. Everypony looked at Twilight, and saw a golden arrow sticking out of her flanks. Like lightning ran through her, she immediately collapsed and began twitching.

"TWILIGHT!!!" Emerald yelled.

"It's too late..." Said the Earth Pony who had fired it, an orange mare with a green mane like Rainbow Dash's, a bow in her hoof. "You have both been chosen by the arrow."

"OH YEAH? CHOOSE THIS!" Rainbow Dash yelled, flying at the pony with a hoof raised to punch her.

"Hanged Mare." The pony said, smiling as black vines burst out of her back, grabbed Rainbow by the hooves and neck, and tied her up.

"What kind of spell is this? I can't... see..." Rainbow said, her struggling slowing, and her eyes closed.

"Is she...?" Pinkie Pie asked, starting to cry.

Rainbow began to snore loudly.

"No, my Stand doesn't kill its victims... It drains them! Their life force itself!" The orange mare yelled happily, blue electricity running through the vines and into herself. "Yessss... This one's a strong pony, aren't you? My Stand is the Hanged Mare! My name is Carrot Field!"

"You're an Earth Pony, how are you using magic? And what's a Stand?" Rarity asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Carrot Field asked mockingly.

"You clearly weren't told much about who lives in this town." Emerald Star said confidently, stepping forward.

"Stay back, Emerald!" Rarity said, and he ignored her.

"I bet whoever you work for doesn't consider you very important. There's no way you can get out of here unharmed, not after hurting my cousin, or Rainbow, or the Mayor. Do you want to continue working for somepony that'd sacrifice you like that?"

He smirked. "Somepony? My master is more than a mere pony like you or I. My devotion to him is absolute! He is a power beyond all, it was his will that I gain this Stand, and that I awaken the Stands of others! My master, Emperor Crimson, and his army of Stand users will take this country for ourselves!"

"Oh, really?" Emerald asked, a spirit appearing behind him, a grey cloud of smoke with the upper body of a Minotaur-like being coming out of it, a buff body with a grey torso, golden stripes crossing over the chest. Its unusually large, strong arms were grey with knight-like golden armour, cut in half so only its outsides were protected. Its gold-covered knuckles had diamond-shaped red spikes. A golden crown with four points rested on its round crimson head, inlaid with crimson jewels. Its pointed gold eyes had a circle of grey around them that went around the head, looking somewhat like a blindfold. Its hair was short and light grey, spiked upwards, but with two long flat ponytails on the back of his hair, like they were leftover cloth from the blindfold.

Emerald Star got up and posed, folding his front hooves while standing on his back, and his spirit copied his pose. "This is my stand... Grey Justice!" 

"...What is he talking about?" Applejack asked. She couldn't see Stands.

"I think he's gone crazy!" Pinkie whispered. She couldn't see Stands, either.

"I think he's bluffing her." Rarity whispered. She also couldn't see Stands.

"Your Stand might be strong... But can it do this?" Carrot Field asked, sending black tentacles flying toward him and his Stand. Emerald Star's horn glowed purple and he teleported, the stand vanishing with him.

"No." Emerald Star said with a grin, and Carrot Field began to shiver in fear as he and his Stand appeared right behind her. "It does this."

Grey Justice began its rush attack, throwing Carrot Field into the air and punching her over and over and over and over and over. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Grey yelled.

"Woah, he's staring at her so hard it hurts!" Pinkie guessed what was happening.

Twilight suddenly got up, her flanks healed, and the arrow fell out. The arrow didn't hurt her, it only left a black mark, which quickly faded. "What was that?" She asked, looking at the arrow, which she raised to get a better look, accidentally hitting Pinke, who leaned closer for a better look and got it stuck in the pink pony's mouth, on her tongue.

"Owie!" She yelled and fell to the ground, twitching like she was being shocked.

"I got it!" Applejack yelled, grabbing the arrow, and it slipped out of her hoof and she accidentally got herself with it in the chest. "Dagnabbi-i-i-it!"

"Here, let me-" Rarity said, pulling the arrow out, only for it to fly out of her magic's grasp and into herself. "Oh... oh dear." She said, and fell as the arrow fell off her and landed below Rainbow Dash.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA, MUDAAAAA!" Grey yelled, finishing her off with a punch that sent Carrot flying through the wall.

Hanged Mare faded away, and Rainbow Dash fell to the ground, still snoring. "PIZZA!" She yelled, waking up. She looked for the enemy, and then she noticed the arrow sticking out of her. "Hey, isn't that-" She said, and then collapsed, twitching like the others, the arrow sliding away on the floor.

"Quick, grab the arrow!" Emerald yelled.

Fluttershy picked it up, and it hurt her hoof. "Oh no!" She said, and fell. Emerald facehooved and his Stand facepalmed.

Nurse Redheart sighed as she looked at all the twitching ponies. "I hate my life." She said sadly.

"Emerald, what is that?" Twilight asked, pointing at Grey Justice.

"You can see it now? Right, only Stand Users can see Stands. His name is Grey Justice, and it looks like somepony's trying to create an army of Stand Users... Wait!"

He checked the photograph, and looked at the beaten-up evil mare. "It's her! She's the pony the photograph was warning us about!"

"What was that arrow?" Twilight asked.

"It's a Stand Arrow. I don't know if it has a real name, but that's what I call it. It gives Stands to anyone it touches." Emerald explained. "Your friends will be fine once their Stands develop, and the same goes for the Mayor."

"Great. What do I do until then?" Nurse Redheart asked.

"Make sure they don't hurt themselves, until they heal, and-" Emerald said, and then the Stand Arrow was grabbed by black vines and pulled to Carrot Field, who healed herself using the energy she drained from Rainbow Dash. She used Hanged Mare again, vines reaching to a nearby house and pulling her past it. She swung away using her Stand, taking the arrow with her. "Dangit."


	3. 「CHAPTER THREE: The Human Abstract」

"Ok, sound off. Who's got a Stand?" Emerald asked everyone in Town Hall once they'd all recovered and Nurse Redheart cleaned up the mess Pinkie accidentally made. Though the place was still a mess from the earlier fight.

"Craftwork." Rarity said. Her Stand was a giant sewing needle attached to a rope-like length of grey silk-like fabric that connected it to the back of her head, a spot covered by her mane.

Power: B  
Speed: A  
Range: A  
Durability: B  
Precision: A  
Potential: A

"Be Your Wings." Rainbow Dash said with a grin. Her Stand was a blue Eagle-Pegasus with the head of an eagle with blue/white feathers instead of black/white feathers, and the rear of a Blank Flank winged Pony, and it posed back-to-back with her.

Power: A  
Speed: A  
Range: C  
Durability: C  
Precision: A  
Potential: B

"Party Party Party!" Pinkie Pie said happily. Her Stand was a cute Pinkie Pie-pink lady with an alligator for a head wearing Pinkie's Equestria Girls outfit, and it had a massive cannon sticking out of a light blue backpack that shouldn't have been able to hold it. Also, on her chest, she had a big heart-shaped raised section above her balloons, and the heart had an unmoving grinning face on it with tiny unblinking eyes.

Power: A  
Speed: C  
Range: B  
Durability: A  
Precision: C  
Potential: A

"Hybrid Moments." Fluttershy said shyly. Instead of summoning a Stand, she grew butterfly wings. And then she raised her hoof, which turned into a Squirrel, which ran around her happily and then hopped back onto her limb to turn back into her hoof.

Power: D  
Speed: C  
Range: E  
Durability: D  
Precision: E  
Potential: A

"Gates Of Dawn", Twilight announced. Her Stand was a normal-sized purple book with a pure-white star on the front and back, the spine dark purple.

Power: C  
Speed: B  
Range: B  
Durability: A  
Precision: C  
Potential: A

"Apples And Oranges", Applejack said. Her Stand was a big apple tree, but the apples attached to the tree were shaped like red eggs.

Power: A  
Speed: E  
Range: A  
Durability: A  
Precision: C  
Potential: A

"Hate Hate Hate." Nurse Redheart said, completely Standless. Everypony ignored her.

Mayor Mare uncertainly raised her hoof, a wooden judge's hammer appearing in it. "Judgement."

Power: A  
Speed: D  
Range: E  
Durability: D  
Precision: C  
Potential: C

"Your Stand is just a hammer? That's almost as lame as Twilight's!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"My Stand isn't lame!" Twilight insisted.

"It's a book!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "What can you do, hit ponies with it when they don't pay their library fines?"

"Let me check." Twilight said, and lightly smacked Mayor Mare's desk with it, crushing it like the book was harder than diamond and heavier than metal, to her clear surprise. 

"Yay, let's destroy stuff!" Pinkie said happily, her Stand getting on its hands and knees to aim its cannon into the air, shooting a big pink cannonball that sunk into the ground, then exploded out like she'd fired her Party Cannon, the room suddenly covered in party decorations. "Woah! It's like my Party Cannon, only stronger!"

Emerald Star looked at a giggling limbless Fluttershy surrounded by cute animals, at Be Your Wings flapping slicing wind currents at a wall and cutting holes into it, Pinkie firing another cannonball that exploded into a pile of donuts, Applejack staring at Apples And Oranges in confusion, and Craftwork piercing through sheets of paperwork, then turning them into rare fabrics that left her needle and floated around her, turning into dresses. "Guys, stop!" He yelled.

"Emerald... This book has information about you." Twilight said, turning pages and speed-reading. "And me, and everypony else here, and Derpy Hooves, and Snips and Snails, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and-"

Mayor Mare curiously hit the ground with her hammer, and everyone touching the ground suddenly became a lot heavier, struggling to stand.

"Mayor Mare! Cut it out!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I don't know how!" Mayor Mare yelled back, pulling her hammer off the ground.

"Grey Justice!" Emerald yelled, and time stopped. Able to move freely, he rushed over to Mayor Mare, and his Stand punched her in the face with a loud "MUDAAA!".

"And time resumes flowing." Emerald Star said, and Mayor Mare flew away from the force of the blow, knocked out, her Stand vanishing and its power fading. "Guys, this is serious. We have to find that mare and find out who this Emperor Crimson is."

"She said he had an army... Is she recruiting Stand users for that army?" Twilight asked. She checked Gates Of Dawn for information on Carrot Field. "It has her birthday, her name, a picture of her... She's Carrot Top's cousin, who went missing the day after I became an Alicorn... She was a Spy for Celestia investigating missing ponies when she found the one that took them, Emperor Crimson?" She turned the page a few more times, but only found info on other ponies. "It mentions him, but doesn't have any information on him... Does this book have a range limit?"

"Let's find out. I'll search the town for Carrot Field, and if I disappear from your book... Pinkie, shoot a cannonball full of fireworks into the air." Rainbow decided.

"Ok!" She said happily, and Rainbow flew off. Twilight checked the book, but she wasn't disappearing any time soon.

"Oh." Twilight noticed, flicking to the table of contents, then to Rainbow Dash's pages. "My book has a statistics sheet on our Stands, as well. Hm... Statistics like range, durability, 'Potential', and power are ranked in letters, with their numbers next to them. Mine can travel up to twenty kilometers away from me, Rainbow and Pinkie's can travel ten-"

Emerald Star remembered an enemy Stand user he once defeated in an incredibly hard fight. "Twi, what happens if you mess with what the book says? Like if you write 'I will fly back at sixty kilometers an hour' or something on Rarity's page."

Twilight looked at her book and was about to cast a spell to change what it said, but the book changed for her. Rarity's loud scream of "WAAHAAHAAAAA!" caught their attention, and she flew back at sixty kilometers an hour, just as the book hovering in front of Twilight now said. She broke through the wall and flew away, only stopping a few seconds later when the ink faded away.

"Wow..." Twilight said, staring at Gates Of Dawn in awe.

"Ok then." Emerald Star said, secretly wishing his Stand could do that.

"Rainbow Dash isn't disappearing from my book, but she has to be on the other side of town by now." Twilight said. "Does the book remember ponies within its range?"

"Looks like it." Emerald said, wondering if she could still mess with Rainbow's data.

Rainbow Dash showed up. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Emerald asked.

"Carrot Field got somepony." Rainbow said, looking through the window.

They followed the sound of screaming ponies and found Bonbon staring in horror at a big ball of green slime.

"What is it?" Emerald asked.

"Some pony threw an arrow at her before I could react, then swung away on string I couldn't see and took the arrow with her, and Lyra..." Bonbon said sadly.

The green slime reshaped itself, and the heroes looked up at it in shock. It became a strong creature with green gel skin. It had two legs, two feet, two arms, and two hands. The slime monster was nine feet tall and extremely buff, and Lyra's tiny-seeming head popped out of the top, gasping for air like a swimmer. "Hey, guys! Say hello to 「The Human Abstract」!“ Lyra shouted, her Stand struggling to maintain that form, its arm stretching to grab and absorb a food cart full of flowers. "You're a hungry little guy, aren't you?" She asked it.

"Lyra... how are you floating?" Bonbon asked.

"What do you mean? WOAH!" Lyra yelled as her Stand grabbed Bonbon and absorbed her. "BONNIE!" she yelled, her Stand going out of control.

"Stand power." Emerald explained, stepping forth. He summoned his Grey Justice, and it began to punch the creature over and over, slime breaking away and reforming quickly. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

Human Abstract's arm lashed out, passing through Grey Justice's head and turning it into smoke that reformed quickly. "So, you can't hurt me, and I can't hurt you." Emerald realized.

"Try this!" Rainbow Dash yelled, and Be Your Wings flapped its wings at the slime monster, blasting slime back from it but not being able to hurt it. The slime monster tried to knock her out the air, but she dodged.

"My turn, my turn!" Pinkie yelled, her Stand firing a cannonball into Human Abstract, which just got absorbed. The cannonball exploded inside her, inflating the slime monster for a moment, but she deflated to her normal shape soon.

Applejack stared at her tree Stand. "What do you DO?!" She yelled.

Twilight used her magic to grab Lyra by the head and pull, slime around her stretching like gum to keep her bound to the massive human body.

"Slash!" Rainbow Dash shouted, her Stand swinging a spinning blade of air shaped like her Cutie Mark at the slime, and Emerald's Grey Justice flew up to punch the gum into the blade. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAA!" 

The goo snapped, and Lyra flew away while the goo left behind turned into water, releasing Bonbon and some flowers and wooden cart parts.

"That slime is your Stand, it's made from your fighting spirit, and it's a part of you! Control it!" Emerald yelled in her face.

"I can... control it?" Lyra asked, looking at the water. Her Stand generated around her neck as a pair of thin human arms that reached to the water and wood, sucking them back up and creating a smaller human body to walk around in. "I can control it!" She realized happily.

"Dagnabbit..." Carrot Field grumbled atop a nearby building as she swung to another building. "Doesn't this town have anypony strong? Anypony evil? Anypony that'd make a good Stand user?"

Her eyes locked onto a white Unicorn seeming to ignore a grey Earth Pony talking to her. "They'll do." Carrot decided, swinging down at them. "Yes, they'll do nicely!"


	4. 「CHAPTER FOUR: SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND」

Emerald Star, and Twilight Sparkle and her friends showed up to see a Stand Battle going down between Vinyl Scratch and Octavia.

As Vinyl had seven black 12 inch vinyl records with a different one of the seven colours of the rainbow on the center of each record fly around them awesomely, Octavia summoned her Stand, a big white wooden violin with gold strings. She began to play a soothing melody, and the non-Stand users around them fell asleep.

Vinyl Scratch smiled and made clicking noises with her tongue. "Your music really does put ponies to sleep!" Subtitles wrote what she said.

"At least my music requires skill!" Octavia insisted, playing faster. The sleeping ponies got back up, eyes glowing purple, and began to walk towards Vinyl. Vinyl smiled and brought her records back to her, each one spinning like big sawblades. The light blue one fired a beam of energy around her that stunned the ponies with a beam of pure patience.

Octavia played faster, and the ponies began to move again. "That technique prevents intentional motion. Nothing can stop involuntary motion, like the urge to dance to a good song!" She yelled.

Emerald Star teleported between the both of them, and Octavia's playing stopped in shock. "Ladies, ladies! There's no need to fight!" He said, and began flirting with them. "There's plenty of me to go around."

Octavia laughed like a rich person while Vinyl pretended to laugh, hitting the ground, her mouth making no noise.

And exactly as planned, their Stands vanished, and their power over the nearby ponies was lost. Grey Justice appeared, looking over his shoulder, clearly hoping it was time for Mudas. "Why are you two fighting?"

"Vinyl said my new song was garbage." Octavia said.

"I said it was absolute $#%@!" Vinyl "said".

"Can I hear it?" Emerald asked.

"It's thirty seven minutes long." Octavia admitted.

"A true fine lover of the arts always has time for true patrician music." Emerald revealed, giving her the smoulder.

"P-patrician?" Octavia gasped, blushing.

"What am I watching?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

"I don't know, but I hate it." Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"Patrician? Patrician? Oh, please! Her usual stuff is way better than that gimmicky $#%@!" Vinyl "said", getting between her and him. "She's just jumping on the 'Long song' bandwagon because she wants to be more like those fancy-pants Canterlot stiffs. But you're better than that! You don't need to try to be somepony else and copy somepony else's violin melody to have my love, Octavia. Your heart sings to me."

"Oh, Vinyl... You always know just what to say." Octavia said, blushing.

"That's so beautiful!" Emerald said, tearing up.

"You understand her?" Rainbow asked.

"Not even a little!" Emerald said.

The two musicians hugged.

"Daaawww!" Everypony said.

"Now kiss!" Emerald yelled, ruining the mood. Twilight facehooved, and Vinyl clicked more clicks that subtitles translated as symbols.

"No, no, no!" Carrot Field yelled, swinging away. "I may have made countless Stand Users on my way here, but... What is wrong with this town? Doesn't it have ANYONE with a dark heart? ANYONE with a grudge against these morons? ANYONE! LITERALLY ANYONE! I'M NOT PICKY HERE! I WILL GIVE A STAND TO A DUCK IF IT'LL KILL THOSE LAMEOS!"

She saw three fillies laughing and walking home together. A yellow one, a white one, and an orange one. "You know what, I don't even care any more." Carrot Field said. "They're probably too weak to have Stands, so it'll kill them, which will annoy those annoying ponies, which is a victory in my book!" She laughed and readied her arrow, swinging it from another Hanged Mare vine and catching all three on the cheek with it as she passed, flying on and leaving them there to seizure and develop a Stand.

"Rainbow, when you flew around town, did you see that pony?" Emerald asked.

"No, I just saw her handiwork here." Rainbow Dash said. "Why is she doing this? Why is she going around giving Stands to ponies?"

"Stand Users attract other Stand Users... is she hoping the amount of Stand Users in this town will attract some kind of disaster, or make it easier for her army to find it?" Emerald wondered. "We'll have to ask her when we find her. Rainbow, scout ahead."

"On it." Rainbow said, rushing ahead, soon finding three fillies she knew on the ground. "SCOOTALOO!" She yelled.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack yelled.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity yelled.

"Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie yelled.

The others rushed and caught up with her, and found the three foals alive, but hurt and screaming. Apple Bloom was also slowly dying from the spirit vines around her.

"They're hurt!" Rainbow Dash realized.

"Not for long! Party Party Party!" Pinkie yelled, summoning her Stand. She fired a Cannonball at the ground, bursting into a party table full of party food. She grabbed a cupcake and shoved it into Apple Bloom's mouth, making her chew and swallow, and the pony began to glow pink.

"Aaaaaaaaaa-I feel a lot better now." Apple Bloom said suddenly, getting up.

"That's taking too long." Twilight said, summoning her Stand. "Gates of Dawn!"

"I will suddenly recover to perfect health." Twilight wrote on Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's pages, closing her book. Her writing came true, and they suddenly jumped up with smiles.

"Thanks, Twilight!" Scootaloo said happily.

Sweetie Belle screamed, and they saw a massive purple crow with a white chest and a gold beak standing beside her. "What is that?" She asked.

"Well, when your body reaches a certain age, it starts to go through certain changes." Emerald Star joked. Twilight rolled her eyes. "You've unlocked a supernatural power called a Stand thanks to the pony that hit you with that Stand Arrow. It's made of your fighting spirit and it gets different powers depending on your personality and mental strength." She explained.

"Hey Apple Bloom, is yours gonna be useless like Applejack's?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"My Stand ain't useless!" Applejack yelled.

"My Stand!" Apple Bloom gasped. It was a small wooden Timber Wolf with eyes and leaves the colour of her mane.

"Awesome!" Scootaloo yelled when she saw her Stand, a purple scooter with orange handles and red wheels. The base had orange metal folding wings on it shaped like lightning bolts. She got on it, and the wings sprung out. She hovered up into the air, and her smile could have split her head in half. "I'm flying!" She realized.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight gasped. "My Owl!" 

Twilight's Owl flew over to her. "Hoo." He hooted and revealed his Stand, a giant super buff ten feet tall Minotaur-like creature, but instead of part cow/bull part Minotaur, it was part owl part Minotaur, with deep black eyes full of gold and purple stars. Its right arm was a big bronze and steel steampunk mechanical one. It also had two pairs of owl wings, one on his back and one on his hips. They looked kinda like the tail of a suit when folded up like that.

"Why do animals usually get such cool-looking Stands?" Emerald Star wondered.

"I don't know, you're the Stand expert!" Twilight yelled. "Which reminds me, why haven't I read any books on Stands?"

"They'll probably be in the Restricted Section of the Royal Library. Princess Celestia knows about the Speedy Wagon foundation, but ordered them to help keep Stands a secret from the general public. You can only use the Stand the Stand Arrows give you if you're strong enough, and if you're too weak, you'll die. Celly knew that if everypony knew about Stands, everypony would want one, and everypony would do whatever it took to get one, and a lot of weaker ponies would end up dying. Of course, some jerks think that should happen to keep the species from becoming mostly weak and lame. But I stopped them."

"Wait, did you say Celly?" Twilight asked in shock.

"What? Princess Celestia is a mouthful. Besides, we're on a first name basis. ...At least, I think Celly's her first name. I'm one of the Speedy Wagon Foundation's top agents, a rank equivalent to a five-star military general, and we're good friends. I think. Well, I'm about as much her friend as anypony can hope to be friends with a super-busy immortal master of the sun, without being her student or fellow ruler or something."

"Celestia has friends besides me?" Twilight wondered.

"Of course! She's also good friends with that donut shop guy, and who wouldn't be? He's a laugh a minute off the clock!" Emerald laughed.

"Wait, so you lied about having no friends and your family sending you here?" Rainbow asked.

"No, I really do have no friends, and I really am related to Twilight." Emerald admitted. "When the Stand power you developed as a foal is literally to stop time so you can do everything yourself without anypony dumb doing anything dumb and ruining things, you don't really have much use for a partner." 

"Oh, really? Could you have cured those fillies?" Rainbow asked.

"No, but I could stop time until I got them to a library, got some books, and created a cure spell and permanent strengthening spell to make all three capable of using their Stands. But Twilight's way was faster. From a "Time exists even when stopped" point of view."

"And how long would that take?"

"Not long, since I can teleport now. And I am pretty awesome." Emerald bragged.

Rainbow scoffed. "Can you believe the ego on this guy?"

Everypony laughed.

"Um... I think Carrot Field is getting away." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, send out all the birds you can, and have them scout out the town. Keep your head here so you can tell us where she is AND where she's going." Emerald said.

"Ok." Fluttershy said, and sat down. Her hooves turned into bluebirds that flew away, and when she thought she'd ran out of limbs, they regrew, letting her create more animals. She swarmed the town with flocks of birds, smiling at the beautiful animals flying away while Emerald realized how dangerous Fluttershy could be with a power like that. "I found her! She's swinging down Candy Lane towards Sugarcube Corner, and she's laughing!"

"Does she have the arrow?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, and I think she's going to try and turn the Cake family into Stand Users!"

"Even the babies?" Pinkie Pie gasped.

"I don't know, I can only see-" Fluttershy said.

"Got it! GREY JUSTICE!" Emerald yelled, stopping time, and he ran off to Sugarcube Corner.

"I'm fast, but not fast enough." He realized, summoning the arms of his Stand around his hooves. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAA!" He yelled, punching the ground and cracking it while also sending himself running faster and faster toward Sugarcube Corner.

He got there just in time to see a frozen Carrot Field breaking through the door at speed and almost kicking Mrs Cake in the face, and he grinned. He took the arrow out of her hoof and replaced it with a rolled-up pancake. He dropped the Stand arrow and moved the Cake Twins into the bedroom, then he moved Mrs Cake out of the way of Carrot's attack and put a wooden 'Pin the tail on the pony' doll in the way, butt pointed at Carrot. He used his horn to summon a paintbrush and ink. He painted her face to look like a clown, and wrote 'This space to let' on her face and he painted over both cutie marks to make her look like a blank flank. He had his Stand draw piles of poop on her flanks like Cutie Marks. He wrote 'Kick me' on both sides of her body, and the top of her butt. Finally, he went to the kitchen, grabbed a cupcake and ate it, and found a bunch of marshmallows and stuffed them in Carrot's face, melting them with his horn laser to get them stuck to her teeth just the way he hated. He got a packet of hot sauce and balanced it on her nose. He cut off Carrot's tail, used magic to turn it into rope, and tied up her forehooves with it. He threw a bunch of spoons at the wooden doll, and they stopped in the air. He stood to the side, and smiled.

"Initiating chaos storm in three... two... one."


	5. 「CHAPTER FIVE: LOVE IS SWEET, PT1」

"And time moves again." Emerald announced.

The chaos storm had indeed been initiated. Instead of flying hoof-first into Mrs Cake's face and throwing the arrow while she was down and mad, Carrot Field's hoof sailed into nothing and she landed face-first in the butt of Pinkie's wooden doll, bursting the hot sauce packet on her breaking nose and getting hot sauce in her eyes. A bunch of spoons flew through the air and hit her, and she screamed and fell to the floor just like the ponies she'd hit with the Stand Arrow.

Emerald Star sighed happily while Mrs Cake stared on in horror. "Ah... Perfection."

He grabbed the screaming mare by the mane using his Stand and dragged her outside, and began to follow the trail of destroyed ground.

Despite the screaming and pain, Carrot Field summoned her Stand and vines shot out to grab Lily, but he stopped that by punching her in the Cutie Mark.

Carrot gasped and fell to the ground, and he dragged her along by the mane again. "You punched me in the Cutie Mark. Why? Why did you punch me in the Cutie Mark?"

"Because you're evil." Emerald said. "Seriously, you cut a foal with an arrow. Three foals!"

"So? They have Stands now, don't they?"

"Only because Twilight healed them."

"But now they can join Emperor Crimson's army of Stand users. His Standing Army!"

"...As much as I appreciate the pun, I'm still going to fight them." Emerald decided.

"Why? You know how awesome Stands are. All living things should have stands, or serve as slaves to those that do!" 

"Slavery is bad."

"You put hot sauce in my eyes! That's also bad!"

"Yeah, but you're evil, so it's ok."

"Think of all the things a world of Stand Users could do! Your white friend could turn anything into fabric, imagine what that would do to the fabric industry! Your pink friend could feed millions!"

"I won't let you get away with your evil plan to... Wait, are you sure you're evil?"

"And your yellow friend could make a great food source for Emperor Crimson's loyal followers!"

"By creating infinite cows?"

"By regrowing her limbs after we eat them."

"Ok, you're evil. Wait, how do you know our abilities?" Emerald wondered, starting to slow down.

"Because I've been draining you the whole t-"

"GREY JUSTICE!"

*BWOMMMtoktoktok...tok*

"MUDAAA!"

*Bang*

"And time resumes flowing."

"My Cutie Mark! You punched me in my Cutie Mark! Again!" She screamed.

Grey Justice grabbed her by the head and spoke for his user. "Drain me again, and I'll tear your Stand vines in half, tearing you in half. No, I'll EAT your Stand, and show you what stomach acid does to plant matter." He dropped her and dragged her my the mane. "Give it up, Carrot Field. Why are you so loyal to him, anyway?"

"He has shown me the truth. If you're too weak to use a Stand, you're too weak to live! Our Princesses, so desperate to feel needed, have allowed our species to grow complacent and lazy! Omce, they solved our problems, but they can no longer save us from the threats this world has, they have remained stagnant for too long! And if they have their way, the world will stay stagnant with them! The brutish dragons, the dirty donkeys, the backwards buffalos, the absolutely disgusting diamond dogs, all of them deserve to be enslaved by the true rulers of the earth, the Stand Users!"

"You realize the sun has actually been Princess Celestia's Stand all along, right?" Emerald asked.

"A nice lie. But not nice enough. A new day is dawning."

"So what's Crimmy's Stand, anyway?"

"Crimmy? You dare-"

"Your Curie Mark looks like an awfully tempting target for Mudas right now."

"Do what you want with me!" She yelled. "Torture me, poison me, cage me and poke me with sticks, I don't care! You will never defeat the love I have for my emperor!"

"Not even with Mudas?"

"Especially not with Mudas! I love my Emperor, as do all of his Standing Army! And because I didn't give a signal when I got here... A team is coming to rescue me."

"Emerald!" Rainbow yelled, and the mane six showed up.

Most of the mane six laughed at the pony's new makeup and painted-on Cutie Marks.

"Twilight, make her tell us whatever we ask." Emerald ordered, lightly punching her in the Cutie Mark again so she was too hurt to use her Stand to escape.

"I will answer all questions from Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and I cannot attack Twilight or her friends." Twilight wrote in her book Stand, and it took effect.

"No, no, NOOOOOO- What do you wanna know?" Carrot Field asked.

"When's the last time you pooped?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Pinkie..." Twilight sighed.

"An hour and 22 minutes and 33 seconds ago. I made sure I was swinging near a cafe so it landed on somepony's sandwich, right as they were about to pick it up. I like ruining things for others because it makes me feel better about my own horrible life and how I usually end up ruining things for myself." Carrot explained.

"It worked!" Pinkie said happily, hugging Twilight.

"Who is Emperor Crimson?" Emerald asked.

"He's the best thing ever. He's part Unicorn, part Dragon, and all awesome. He had his Stand since he was a kid, but I don't know its ability. I only know its name."

"What's its name?" Emerald asked.

Carrot spoke dramatically. "Endless Nameless."

Emerald gasped. "That's so cool." He whispered. "What does it do?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen it, either. I just drained knowledge from someone that had seen his Stand in action. I was stopped and knocked out before I could learn anything other than the name."

"Who's coming to rescue you?"

"Out of everypony giving Stands to those in nearby towns... whoever draws the short straw."

"How did you all get Stand Arrows?"

"Pearlescent's stand, The Real Slim Shady, can make perfect copies of anything, even the user or a Stand Arrow."

"Who is Pearlescent?"

"She works administration somewhere in an abandoned building in Manehattan. Her Stand lets her copy herself to get more work done, but she can't destroy those copies, so the real her was captured and chained up by her copies. They all die if the real one dies, so the copies take turns being the main Pearlescent, copying themselves when they have to."

"How did you get captured?" 

"Emperor Crimson's Stand did a thing when I tried to take him in. I have no idea what he did. I just woke up hypnotised the next day, suddenly believing he was the strongest and cutest monster ever and he had to be allowed to rule the world."

"When the rescuers come, will they try and rescue you first, or fight us first?"

"I have no idea, but I'm a jerk everyone hates, so keep that in mind." Carrot Field admitted.

"That's something we can both agree on." A chubby pink mare with a white and red striped mane like Twilight's and tail like Rainbow's said while chewing. Her tail was stuck to something far away by a thin strand of gum.

"You!" Emerald Star yelled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Candy. And I'm here to rescue that idiot!" She yelled, and spat a wad of gum at Fluttershy's hooves that grew and engulfed all of her, except the head.

"Party Party Party!" Pinkie yelled, bringing out her Stand. Candy spat another wad of gum at the Stand, and it grew to jam her cannon shut.

"Don't fire, I've got this!" Rainbow Dash said, bringing out Be Your Wings. She formed a tornado and threw it at Candy, who spat gum at the Pegasus. They dodged, and the tornado vanished.

Twilight opened her Stand book and turned to the new arrival's page. "And then Candy stopped-" She wrote, and Candy spat more gum at her, gumming up her book.

"Oh come on!" Twilight yelled and used her horn laser to burn the gum off, but it wouldn't work. And neither would a fire spell or ice spell. That stuff was indestructible, and the only way to beat it was to beat Candy.

Candy's Stand appeared behind her, "Give it up, candy flanks. My stand, 「Sweet Child」, has no weaknesses!"

"I noticed a weakness." Emerald admitted.

"Oh, really?"

"It can't stop time. GREY JUSTICE!"

Candy's body fell apart into jawbreakers right as time was stopped. Grey Justice MUDAd the jawbreakers around, but they were indestructible, and he wasn't sure if they were poisonous or not. He remembered the last time he ate what looked like an edible Stand, and it would have killed him if poison could move or burn things within stopped time.

Time resumed flowing, and the displaced candy swirled together to form Candy once again.

And then Emerald Star heard a bang and felt something shoot him in the butt, like a pea shooter.

"Now, my partner!" Candy yelled.

The heroes turned around to see a small and creepy black mare with a mane like Twilight's only it was messy and all one shade of dark purple, and eye bags under her red eyes. She was wearing a white sweater with a pink heart on it, a cowboy hat with a pearl heart on its front, and she was staring at them... Menacingly. "Thanks for announcing I'm here, moron. Also, I already shot him. Thank you for noticing."

"There's two of them!" Emerald yelled.

"Not for long! BYE!" Candy said happily, the gum on her tail finally pulling her back, sending her flying away.

"I've got her!" Applejack said, running after Candy.

"Me too!" Rarity said, sinking her needle into Candy's gum, then wrapping her thread around herself and Applejack to pull them after her.

"I'll... Just stay here." Fluttershy said sadly, stuck.

"So, she keeps ponies stuck... What do you do?" Emerald asked.

A pair of shiny pink cowboy pistols with huge camo-paint iron sights bigger and longer than the extended batrels appeared in the air, next to her, twirling in the air. The handles were made of pearl, and shaped like hearts, with tiny gold hearts in their centers. An image appeared that said the Stand's name, and it didn't match what she said it was. "I'm Lovely Night, and my Stand's name is 「Love Train」."

"What does it do? Annoy ponies?" Emerald said angrily, his butt hurting from getting shot.

"No, it does this." Lovely laughed, shooting at Twilight.

"Grey Justice!" Emerald yelled, stopping time. He walked over to the bullet and tried to move it away, but his Stand phased right through it. His hooves did the same. Even putting his butt in the way didn't help. He went to Sugarcube Corner, got a reflective metal tray, and held that in the way. "Time continues."

The bullet shot through the tray like it wasn't there, flying to Twilight, then swerving and hitting Rainbow in the face.

"Ow!" She said, the bullet turning into purple energy. She gasped, her eyes turning into hearts and walking over to Emerald, his eyes doing the same.

"You know, I never noticed how cute you are until now." Rainbow said, hugging him. The background became a world of hearts.

"I knew it all along, just like I know everything." Emerald said back, and she laughed.

"You're so cute when you're an insufferable know it all." Rainbow said, nuzzling him.

"Hey, when you've got it, why not show it off?"

"Words to live by." She sighed.

"We're so awesome... and we'll be even more awesome together! I knew you'd fall in love with me. It's useless to resist my charms." They got closer and closer each second. "Useless, useless, useless."

They kissed.

Twilight gasped. "Your Stand... it controls minds!" 

"No, it fires bullets of raw emotion that amplifies feelings of love in the targets. Feelings like hate, fear, they can be conquered, but love? Nothing can stop the power of love!"

"Oh. Well, thanks for explaining your power to me." Twilight said, swinging her gum-covered book at Lovely. "This book might be dirty, but so's that trick!"

"By the way, I can shoot love bullets-" Lovely said, and instantly shot Twilight and Pinkie in the face, one bullet from each gun. "A lot faster than I did last time."

Twilight's eyes turned into hearts. "Is there room for one more?" The mindcontrolled Twilight asked, walking to the Emerdash couple.

"Snuggle pile!" Pinkie cheered, jumping onto them and laughing.

"There's room for everypony in my heart." Emerald said, nuzzling Twilight and getting them both in the group hug. And then Twilight kissed him, and he kissed back.

Fluttershy screamed. "No... They're cousins! YOU MONSTER!" 

"Ok, first of all, don't be so intolerant. They can't help who they're attracted to." Lovely said defensively.

"No, they can't, because you SHOT THEM WITH LOVE BULLETS." Fluttershy said flatly.

"Exactly! You can't blame lovers for loving! It's what all living things want, it's at the core of their being. The desire to love, and be loved. The desire to be somepony's whole world. You can't matter to a world that'll go on without you, a world that wouldn't care if you dropped dead the next day, but you can matter to somepony that simply couldn't go on without you" Lovely said to Fluttershy, patting her on the head. "You'd understand if anypony loved you."

"Hey!" She protested.

"Secondly, I've made family members kiss before, and that isn't the kind of love I feel from them. I don't think they're really related."

"That's still bad! You're still forcing ponies to kiss against their will!" Fluttershy insisted. "You're just like a dog farmer!"

"I guess I am." Lovely Night turned to the group of four and grinned. "Now kiss." She said with a horrifyingly creepy leer.

Emerald, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow closed their eyes and got in a four-way peck on the lips.

"Ah... isn't love beautiful?" She asked, pink energy flying from them to her as a heart grew above their heads, and she grew stronger. She grew wings made of pink energy, her mane blowing outwards into a mane like Celestia's, but instead of an aurora, it was a burning purple and pink heart shape. "Wow, I haven't felt love like this in a long time... One of them must have loved the other for a VERY long time. Or maybe two were secretly pining for each other all along. Or maybe one of them just has a really, really strong heart. Or all my theories and ships are right!"

"What's going to happen to them?" Fluttershy asked in fear.

"They're going to love each other. The love will become all-consuming. They'll forget about things like eating and sleeping, and kiss until they die! Or until I drain every last drop of love they have. Whichever comes first."

"Oh, Emerald, you're such a good kisser!" Twilight giggled, her Stand disappearing, the gum falling to the ground.

"Thanks, I've had a lot of practice with my Stand." Emerald said, and laughed. "I'm joking, of course."

"I'm not judging. I'd kiss that Stand of yours, too." Rainbow admitted. "Well, I would, if it didn't mean I wouldn't get to kiss you."

"Awww!" Pinkie said, and they kissed again.

"Still, as tasty as love is, other emotions have their own delicious flavours." Lovely said, trotting to Fluttershy. "Trapped and helpless and weak, stuck here and forced to watch your friends destroy themselves and each other... I can only imagine what that rage will taste like!" 

Lovely Night licked Fluttershy's face, horrifying her.

Fluttershy really, really hoped the others were having better luck against her teammate.


	6. 「CHAPTER SIX: Love Is Sweet Pt2」

Rarity and Applejack had been tied together and flying after Candy for a while, and while Rarity had been screaming for a while, they'd been flying for so long, they were starting to get bored.

"So... come here often?" Rariry wondered.

"Only when I have to save the weakest member of Emperor Crimson's Standing Army." Candy said.

"Oh, Stand-ing Army, that's really clever." Rarity chuckled politely.

"Don't make friends with the enemy!" Applejack said.

"But isn't that what Twilight would want us to do?" Rarity wondered.

"...Maybe." Applejack decided.

"Oh, that's good. I love new friends!" Candy said happily. "So, would you like to join our army?"

"No." Applejack said.

"You'll either join our army or... or... or we aren't friends any more!" Candy declared dramatically.

"A real friend wouldn't make us choose between serving a murderous tyrant hell-bent on enslaving the world and losing their friendship!" Rarity yelled.

"Dagnabbit, I guess you're right." Candy shrugged.

And they were quiet for a long while.

"So... how long is this trail?" Applejack wondered.

"My Stand's gum doesn't have a range, it only vanishes when I get knocked out, so... have you ever been to that forest near here?"

"Not very often." Applejack admitted.

Candy's gum strand ended, sticking her in a massive pile of her own chewing gum. Rarity's Stand vanished and the two landed, Applejack landing awesomely and Rarity elegantly. "How bout now?" Candy asked.

Rarity's Stand pierced some small twigs and turned them into living gold lame suits, siccing them on Candy. They galloped like they had invisible ponies in them, and Candy spat growing pink gum at them to stop them.

"Stop that!" Rarity said.

"Stop what?" Candy asked.

"Spitting gum! And chewing gum! It's very rude." 

"So is wearing nothing." Candy pointed out.

"We do that in Ponyville." Rarity said.

"Then why did you set up a clothes shop here, moron?" Candy snapped, easily drifting out of her gum.

"Oh, that is it!" Rarity fumed.

Candy spat gum at Rarity, who stabbed the ground with her Stand and blocked it with a new massive red shirt. Candy spat a strand of gum at it and pulled it, throwing it away and spitting a lollipop at it, pinning it to the ground.

Then she suddenly screamed, feeling a pain in her body, a purple energy beam sticking out of it.

Rarity grinned. "You thought they were just dresses, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Candy admitted.

"I hate ponies that ruin good outfits. And it looks like that's affecting my Stand's powers." Rarity smirked, turning a leaf into a scarf and throwing it at Candy, tying her up.

"Wait, anything I do to the outfits happens to me?" Candy asked, biting the scarf and screaming, her ear throbbing. "Yep, that's how your power works."

"Now... Taste my fury!" Rarity yelled dramatically, turning a twig into a blanket and sending it flying to Candy's mouth.

Candy fell apart into a bunch of Jawbreakers, flying out of the blanket's way. A few jawbreakers joined together, making a floating Candy head. "Your power is weak. All I have to do is not attack your clothes, and stay in this invincible form! Meanwhile, my teammate is forcing your friends to destroy themselves. We're the Love Is Sweet Combo! And like I said before... My Stand has no weaknesses! NO WEAKNESSES! NO WEAKNESSES! NO WEAKNESSES!" 

Applejack summoned her Tree Stand, Apples To Oranges, and swung it down at Candy. She spat gum at it, but the big tree was too much of a big tree to care. Applejack slammed the tree down on her opponent, bringing it back up and seeing a cloud of jawbreakers.

"No!" Candy yelled.

*Slam*

"Weaknesses!"

*Slam*

"You're!"

*Slam*

"Wasting!"

*Slam*

"Your!"

*Slam*

"Time!"

*Slam*

"No weaknesses-"

*Slam*

Applejack shoved her tree into the ground, and it planted its roots, sucking up nutrients from the ground. The egg-shaped apples began to swell and grow, until they fell to the ground like eggs, cracking open to reveal living applesauce balls that grew into the shape of fully-grown ponies and grew orange apple skin. Her group of seven apple ponies looked like ponies, but without manes or tails or eyes, just skin where the eyes should be. More apple eggs formed on Applejack's tree, rapidly creating more apple ponies.

"Woah... That's creepy." Candy said, the jawbreakers coming together to reform her. "And pointless!"

Candy spat a wad of gum at the nearest apple pony, and others walked over to eat at it, rapidly tearing chunks away until it was completely eaten.

"No... You can't swallow gum! It'll get stuck in your digestive track for seven years!" Candy screamed overdramatically.

"Apples don't have digestive tracts!" Applejack yelled awesomely, some of her rapidly-growing apple army reshaping themselves into an orange apple throne for her. "Or mercy for anypony that hurts our friends! GET HER!"

"No, no!" Candy yelled, spitting lollipops at the Apple Ponies, shooting their heads. It didn't bother them, and they walked to her anyway. She spat gum at the ground to keep them stuck, but the army just walked over the trapped ones, while others ate their traps. She kept firing into the crowd, terrified and screaming.

Candy suddenly screamed louder, falling to the ground. "My head!" She yelled, a glowing pink magic hole appearig in her head.

Rarity smirked, and her magic picked up one of the shot Apple ponies, its hooves walking in the air. She turned it around, revealing a folded-up suit behind its head pinned to its flesh by a lollipop stick.

"No... No... I don't wanna go... I don't wanna go to the Shadow Realm!" Candy yelled, more and more purple energy flying out the hole, her face turning into unravelling thread. Her whole body turned into gum and and exploded, covering everything around them. The gum faded away into dust, and the Stand Battle was over.

"We make quite the team, don't we, Applejack?" Rarity wondered.

"Yeah." Applejack nodded. They were picked up by her new apple ponies, and they crowdsurfed on to Ponyville, faraway apple ponies sinking into the ground and regrowing in front of them. "Now let's get back to Ponyville."

"What do you think Candy meant by 'Your friends destroying each other'?" Rarity wondered.

"I bet her Stand turns ponies crazy and makes them fight or something." Applejack guessed. 

"With a design like that? It had hearts on it! Nothing with hearts on it could possibly be evil. Besides, it didn't seem to hurt Emerald when he got hit. It's probably really weak."

"Makes sense. I can't imagine anything with hearts on it being dangerous, either."

"Why, I bet our friends have defeated their opponents already!" Rarity declared.


	7. 「CHAPTER SEVEN: Love Is Sweet, Pt3」

"My love... My love for you is stronger than my Stand, Grey Justice!" Emerald declared lovingly.

"When I'm with you, my heart beats faster than my top speed, which is over Mach 8." Rainbow Dash said right back.

"I want to read with you! I want to read all the books in the world with you! In fact, let's have new books written, about our love!" Twilight yelled soppily.

"That's so sweet! Just like you guys!" Pinkie said happily, hugging. "You're all sweeter than a massive mountain of ice cream, and I want it all!"

"You're horrible." Fluttershy said as Pinkie, Rainbow, Twilight, and Emerald giggled and kissed. "You're horrible for doing this to them, and you're horrible for making me listen to this."

"Oh, don't give me that. Haven't you always wanted to watch ponies kiss?" Lovely Night asked, putting a hoof around her. "I can practically tell just by looking at you."

"It's more fun to be kissed. But I guess you wouldn't know that, would you?" Fluttershy asked.

Lovely gasped. "Ouch! That hurt!" She punched Fluttershy in the face. "And so does this!"

Fluttershy's head exploded into squirrels that got stuck in the gum around her. She regrew a new head, and smiled. She opened her mouth and her tongue turned into a crow which flew at Lovely, pecking at her eyes.

"Aah! Get away!" She yelled, trying to hit the bird. Her burning mane got hotter and burned the bird away, and burned crow fell to the ground.

Fluttershy spat two squirrels at Lovely Night, who dodged and shot the Squirrels, turning them into love zombies. They kissed.

"So, you can form separate love herds." Fluttershy realized.

"And what are you hoping to do with this information? Tell me which of your townspeople you want in separate herds? Because I'm going to turn everypony in this stupid village into love zombies, and I'll enjoy every second of their beautiful, beautiful loving. And you won't be able to enjoy a second of it!"

"Why don't you join in?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I can't shoot myself with my own Stand, the bullet would pass through me and hit whoever has the strongest love for somepony else nearby. But that suits me just fine. I've always been more of a watcher than a doer." She said, licking her lips as she feasted on their love some more.

Fluttershy raised her head and spat out a stream of birds into the air, enough to blacken the sky for kilometers around them, and then she spat a stream of squirrels at Lovely. They hung onto her haunches and bit her while the crows pooped on her, the poop putting out her head fire, and Lovers screamed, trying to run away, slipping on poop, and falling to the ground, her Stand guns disappearing.

Fluttershy spat a stream of Boa Constrictor snakes at Lovely, and tied her hooves up.

Fluttershy's throat bulged and she spat our a larger animal, a Skunk, one that sailed through the air and landed on a bunch of Squirrels. The Skunk crowdsurfed over to Lovely Night and was turned around, raising its tail at Lovely.

"You wouldn't." Lovely said in fear. "R-right? You're still close enough to smell it!"

"I've smelled Skunks before. I look after them! I'm not scared. Now let my friends go!" Fluttershy demanded.

"I can't! Once they're hit by my 「Love Train」, nothing can distract them from their loves!"

"Then I guess there's only one way to deal with you." Fluttershy decided, and the Skunk showed her its spray nozzles.

"NOOOOO!"

*Fssssst*

"Stop!" She yelled, the Squirrels holding her mouth open.

*Fssssst*

"It burns!"

*Fssssst*

Lovely Night made a gargling noise, her mouth full of Skunk spray. She started to cry.

*Fsssssssssssssst*

Swarms of squirrels bit the gum on Fluttershy away, then helped get gum off each other while more squirrels bit, quickly eating away the gum. When she was free, Fluttershy sat down, raised a hoof, and turned her hoof into a massive clawed bear arm.

Fluttershy looked at the four lovers. "Wow... they didn't even notice the smell." She realized.

She slapped Lovely Night in the face, knocking her out, and forcing her to swallow the Skunk Spray. Squirrels carried her off to some part of town far away from the others, and the rest of Fluttershy's animals flew away.

"My love for you is even stronger than my- AAAAH!" Emerald Star yelled, snapping out of it.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight screamed, backing away from each other.

"That was fun!" Pinkie said happily. It was like she didn't think anything was weird about the four of them kissing like that.

"You... we..." Rainbow Dash said, blushing.

"I... we..." Twilight stamered.

"We kissed! A lot!" Pinkie said happily.

"I kissed my own family member!" Emerald whispered.

"What's wrong with that?" Pinkie wondered.

"That's almost as lame as your mom being your date to the prom!" Emerald said sadly.

"No it isn't! Me and Maud kiss all the time!" Pinkie said happily as Rainbow Dash's blush grew larger and she started to cry.

Emerald gasped. "I wasn't your first?"

"You were my first stallion!" She said happily.

"Oh. Um... I... Twilight, is there a points-based system on love I can look up to see how I should react to this?" Emerald asked.

Rainbow Dash flew away fast, forming a mach cone.

"Rainbow!" Emerald called out.

"I... We can't tell anypony about this! Ever! The newspapers would convince everypony to hate me!" Twilight realized. "Can my book erase memories?"

"I'm willing to find out." Emerald admitted. "But test it on somepony you don't like first, and if it works, make me forget everything that happened today."

"Guys, you're overreacting! Friends kiss all the time!" Pinkie insisted.

"No they don't. That's why they call them friends and not lovers!" Emerald said sadly.

Pinkie kissed his mouth, to his surprise. "Wah? Buh... Huh?"

"See? We kissed again! And we're still friends." Pinkie said happily, and her smile faltered. "We are still friends, aren't we? This won't ruin our friendship, right?"

He couldn't say no to that face, and he realized what he thought was a cute smiling moron until now really did have real feelings, she just wore her heart on her sleeve for everypony to see. "Of course we're still friends." He said, hugging her.

"Yeah." Twilight said, joining the group hug.

Pinkie brightened up, and looked around. "Where did Dashie go?" Pinkie wondered, seemingly pretending she hadn't flown away in tears. "And what's that smell?"

Emerald and Twilight sniffed the air and screamed, Emerald forming a magic shield around them while Twilight used an air freshening spell again and again until they could breathe without wanting to vomit.

"Where's Carrot?" Twilight asked. "Did she get away in the fight?"

"Great." Emerald said, facehoofing. "Our lead's gone, Fluttershy's new squirrel army is taking one incapacitated potential lead to the wingbone zone, the other lead is probably taking Applejack and Rarity on a merry chase through town complete with mocking sax music, and we're trapped in a bubble until I or Twilight can remember the spell for negating Skunk spray's scent. When this is all over and I have a report on all this written for me, I'm lying and saying things went WAY better than this!"

"I think things went well." Pinkie said. "We got cool new powers! And nopony died! ...I think."

"We need to find Applejack and Rarity." Twilight decided.

"On it." Emerald said. "Grey Justice!" He yelled, stopping time and teleporting away. Glad that air and smells didn't move during stopped time, he reappeared 500km in the direction Candy had flown. He didn't see any sign of her, so he teleported onto a building for a vantage point and used an enhancement spell on his eyes, looking around and eventually seeing Rarity and Applejack headed for Ponyville, carried by red pony-like creatures. He didn't see the enemy, and few things could escape Rarity's range, so he assumed they'd beaten her, and there wasn't enough of her left to bury or take to him.

He knew how powerful Stand abilities could be.

He teleported to Applejack and Rarity, and teleported them and their apple ponies back to the rest of the group. They screamed in disgust at the skunk scent until Twilight used a spell to eliminate the scent from the area.

"We beat our pony!" Applejack said proudly. "Turns out, my Stand's awesome!"

"As is mine, my dear!" Rarity agreed, and she posed. "How did you do against yours?"

"I stopped time and punched her out and nothing else happened at all!" Emerald insisted.

"Yep!" Twilight agreed. "Nothing at all!"

"I'm yelling words!" Pinkie yelled.

"Where's Rainbow and Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

"They're doing recon, and they'll be back soon." Emerald said. "In fact, I should go check up on R.D."

He teleported away and landed below her house, his Stand picking him up and floating him up to her house. "Rainbow Dash?" He asked.

"Go away!" She yelled.

He opened the door, and walked into her house. "No." He said. "We need to talk about what just happened."

"Or we could, y'know, never talk about it again! Ever!" Rainbow shouted as he entered her room.

"Rainbow... I understand if you're mad at me, or the Stand User, or if you're disgusted that she forced you to kiss me like that, but-" Emerald began.

"You idiot." Rainbow said, summoning her Stand, and she flew at him.

"GREY JUSTICE." He yelled, stopping time. He moved to the side, and let time resume.

She flew into where he was with hooves outstretched, and turned suddenly to crash into him and kiss him. "I don't think you're disgusting, and... I don't hate that she made me kiss you."

"I... um... I don't hate that she made me kiss you too." Emerald said shyly.

"I hate that she made me kiss my friends in public like that! What if somepony saw us? What if somepony took pictures?! Everypony would be laughing at Rainbow Dash the Fillyfooler."

"I'm not a filly." Emerald pointed out.

"So?" Rainbow asked. "Some camerapony would probably edit you out of the photo, so it'd be more shocking."

"Really? Because I think it'd be more shocking if Rainbow Dash, the absolutely amazing wonderbolt and idol of fillies and colts everywhere," He said, and she cheered up, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, and Pinkie Pie, the... um... Pinkie Pie... were all fawning over one handsome young stallion. Who is this pony?, everypony would ask. What has he done to make these three fall in love with him? Just how awesome is he?"

Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Wait a second, aren't you and Twilight related? That's kinda lame." She noticed.

"Actually, from what I remember the mare we fought saying, I... um... Never mind. Man, that pony's powers were strong!"

"Yeah. I'm surprised Fluttershy beat her on her own like that." Rainbow admitted. "Sure, she's strong, with her Hybrid Moments Stand, but I never knew she had that in her."

"Almost as surprising as Applejack and Rarity sending their opponent to the Shadow Realm." Emerald joked.

"The what?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"The Shadow Realm. When Stand Users die or lose a Stand Battle so badly, their Stand helps them escape this world to keep their soul alive, the Stand User goes the Shadow Realm. There, they wait with their friends in a world of darkness, until they can be reborn as new ponies and a new Stand, or... if they're heroic enough, they can try and fight the Guardian of the Shadow Realm to get the right to come back to life and take their dead friends with them. It's different from what normally happens to ponies after they die, which... nopony is really sure about."

"Huh." Rainbow said. "So... All Stands can do this?"

"Yeah. I once fought an Old Folk's home full of old ponies that used a Stand Arrow to develop Stands so they could all try and cheat death by challenging the Guardian as a group. It seemed like a good idea, and it would have been ok, but then the leader decided he'd rather use his Stand to steal their lives and Stands so he could live a few extra years, then he turned on the local villagers to drain their lives. So I had to stop him, but it didn't bring back the old folks he's taken out. It could have, but they'd rather have a fight of their own in the Shadow Realm."

"Wow. We... should get back to Twilight and the others." Rainbow said, and he teleported them there.

"Ah, Emerald, Rarity!" Rarity said happily when they arrived. "What have you found out?"

"Hey, guys!" Lyra yelled. They turned around and saw her, Bonbon, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Have you caught the arrow pony yet?"

Emerald got an idea. "She's hiding somewhere in this town, and while we go to fight her boss and his organization, we need you to find her and take her out?"

"Kill her?" Bonbon gasped.

"Stand Users don't die, they just get sent to the Shadow Realm." Emerald said. "But you can knock her out and tie her up if you want."

"Who's her boss?" Octavia asked.

"Emperor Crimson, a Dragon that lives in the north."

"In the Crystal Empire?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know. We're just going to go north until we run into Stand Users trying to send us to the Shadow Realm, and Twilight's Stand will make him or her tell us everything we need to know." Emerald said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Octavia decided. "Good luck!"

"We should gather supplies first." Applejack decided. "Meet up at the train station in half an hour!"

"Half an hour? You can't possibly expect me to gather all my clothes in an hour!" Rarity gasped.

"Pack light, we're going to go across the country and fight a lot of enemy Stands. Besides, your Stand can make clothes!" Emerald pointed out.

He and Twilight teleported away, the Pegasi flew off, and Applejack and Pinkie rushed home.

"I wish I knew how to teleport." Rarity admitted. And then she remembered her Stand. She summoned it, stabbed the needle into a building roof, and began to swing from it like Carrot had done, letting out a "Waahahaaa!" As she soared through the air.


	8. 「CHAPTER EIGHT: Apple Red Overdrive」

Applejack rode her red apple pony army to Sweet Apple Acres, and they finally disintegrated on her land, their goodness re-entering the soil. "Huh, so they don't last that long." She noticed. She walked to her ancestral family home, finding Granny Smith and Big Mac waiting for her.

"Applejack? What's goin' on? Why did you just fly home?" Granny Smith asked, walking to her slowly.

"Granny, you won't believe what just happened!" Applejack said in excitement. "This new pony called Emerald Star showed up, he's Twilight's kin, and he has this thing called a Stand!"

For a brief moment, her eyes widened.

"And then this pony with a Stand Arrow showed up, and we all got Stands, and now we're headed north to find this pony's evil boss and kick his flanks and put an end to all this crazy stuff!"

Granny's green hoof shot out and struck Applejack in the diaphragm, making her breath out and fall to the ground.

"G-Granny!" Applejack gasped. "What the hay?"

"Breath in nice and slow, dear." Granny Smith said, slowly sucking in a breath and exhaling. Golden lightning began to arc around her body, and she pulled her old, wrinkled skin back to her face. It began to grow stronger and younger, but instead of falling back in a few seconds, it stayed there. Her mane grew out to its old length, tying into ponytails like those she had in her youth. Her eyes grew brighter and her body grew stronger.

When it was over, she looked... beautiful!

"What?" Applejack asked. "Granny, you're... young!"

"No, I'm still as older than this town. Did you ever wonder how I managed to be as old as a town that some say's been around as long as Equestria has?" Granny Smith asked.

"I... always thought some ponies just got their history wrong!" Applejack said, and golden lightning crackled around her. "Huh? My body... I... I feel great! Even the place where the arrow hit me's stopped hurting!"

Granny Smith walked over to the pig pen, and stood on top of the mud instead of falling into it, her hooves making circular ripples in the mud and purifying it into water. She stood on that water, and smiled. "That there's the power of Hamon. The energy of the sun, and your breath! And the Apple Family's the greatest hamon-mastering family in the world! In my day, I was one of the strongest ponies in the world. I even beat a Stand User! You kids these days and your Stands. Can your Stands turn vampires to dust with one blow? Can your Stands let you walk on water and heal wounds? Can your Stand keep you young and youthful even though you're pushing three hundred? Can your Stands turn your hooves, or scarves, or balls, or even the weakest Stand possible into one of the strongest weapons in the world?"

"...Nnnope." Applejack admitted.

"Darn tooting! Now, let's learn you some Hamon!" She declared, running over to the house and getting some apple cider, and putting it in a fancy glass. She passed it to Applejack, making her hold the flat part of the glass in her teeth, and then slammed the gate, her Hamon opening it and letting the muddy pigs run wild. "Now, catch these pigs without spilling a single drop of that cider!"

"Huh?" Applejack gasped.

"Do it! And if you spill a single drop, I won't teach you Hamon, AND I won't let you go with your friends on this journey!" Granny declared.

"But they need me! I'm the Element of Honesty!" Applejack insisted.

"Then I 'honestly' think you need to get them pigs!" Granny Smith yelled, and Applejack started running, balancing the glass the best she could. "Good luck!"

___________

Meanwhile, in Ponyville Market...

"Hello." Octavia said to Big Mac, Vinyl, Lyra, and Bonbon with her.

"Can I buy a buckton of apples? My Stand needs to eat organic matter to make its human body stronger." Lyra said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said, deciding to ignore that last part.

There was an awkward silence.

"Why are y'all with her?" He asked.

"Lyra thinks the Stand Arrow pony, Carrot Field, will attack the second she's alone with somepony, and your Stand will go beserk." Octavia said flatly, her tone mocking Lyra.

"The what? My what?" Big Mac asked.

"Today's been a rather bizarre adventure for everypony." Octavia said, facehoofing.

"You might laugh, but I know the rules. My Stand's the strongest, so I'm gonna get worfed by his if he gets a Stand!" Lyra insisted.

Vinyl pretended to laugh loudly, her mute throat making no sound as she threw her head back and punched the ground.

"What the hay is a Stand?" Big Mac asked.

"This." Bonbon said, showing off her Stand, a white opera mask with parts missing, so it was like a circle with two triangles attached, shaped like candy. She shapeshifted into Shining Armor, then took the mask off and turned back into herself.

Big Mac gasped. "Changeling!"

"No, it's my stand, 「Mare In The Mirror」." Bonbon explained.

"Wait, why did you act like you didn't know what Stands are when I got one?" Lyra asked.

"I was trying to maintain my cover." She said. "I didn't recognize Agent Emerald at the time, or realize the Elements were now part of his Squad."

"So why aren't you playing dumb for Big Mac?" Lyra asked.

"Well, Lyra seems to think he'll be joining the Ponyville Stand Militia pretty soon, and if he doesn't, she can write a report to the Speedy Wagon Foundation explaining why a farmer just learned one of the government's top-level secrets." Octavia decided.

"You're SWF too?" Bonbon asked.

"Low-ranking agent. Musicians travel a lot, and nopony would notice a musician and a fan seeming to have a staring match or two." Octavia said.

"Stupid Stands, stupid Stand Users, stupid Emerald and stupid Twilight and stupid book thing! Why is that stupid book thing a thing?!" Carrot Field yelled angrily, walking away from the sleeping bodies of the three drained Flower Ponies, keeping the Stand Arrow in her hair. "On a scale of "A thing" to "Not a thing", that thing ranks at "THIS SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN A THING"!".

Her ears perked up, and she heard Lyra and the others say the word Stand, and the word berserk. "The big guy must have a temper on him if they're so worried about his Stand." She said, grinning. She took out her arrow, wrapped her Stand around a building roof, and swung, using her Stand with her other hoof to poke Big Mac in the butt with the Stand Arrow, then pull it away and swing away.

He screamed and collapsed, twitching and developing a Stand.

"I told you so." Lyra said proudly.

"Hit the deck!" Octavia yelled, diving at Vinyl while Bonbon covered Lyra.

Big Mac got up unusually quickly, his Stand appearing beside him. He was a big, strong man with apple-red skin, green cloth pants, black gloves with yellow seed-shaped built-in knuckledusters, and a green headband keeping his short blonde hair back. He had a long horn and massive pair of wings, both on par with Celestia's, and he flexed his muscles and screamed out a mighty "ORAAAA!!!".

"He's so dreamy!" Octavia gasped, blushing a little. Vinyl glared at it jealously while blushing.

"Meh." Bonbon and Lyra shrugged together.

"So are we gonna fight using our Stands now?" Lyra asked.

"What? No." Big Mac said. "Why'd I wanna fight you?"

"To see whose Stand is better, duh." Lyra said, rolling her eyes. "What's your Stand called, anyway?"

"His name is-" Big Mac said.

"OH, COME ON!" Carrot Field shouted. They all looked at her, and she screamed and swung away.

"After her!" Lyra yelled, the four mares and one stallion chasing after the swinging pony, even though she was way faster.

Carrot Field screamed quietly as she outswung the ponies, turning around a corner when a building blocked her from their view, and grinning as she landed inside an open window and saw Alley Way, who she quickly drained and put to sleep using Hanged Mare. She listened for the sound of hoofbeats and heard the five ponies rushing straight ahead and leaving her behind.

Carrot couldn't believe her luck! She looked at the arrow she'd poked Big Mac with, and noticed that she'd gotten some tiny pieces of his red fur on it. She licked it off, savouring the taste of his natural pony oils like a weirdo, giggling as she imagined draining him completely and eventually, when his body was so drained that he started to shrink, eating him. She bet he tasted like apples, and she liked apples.

Still, she didn't like her chances five on one, and those ponies were probably going to search the whole town for her. She had to keep moving, while thinking up a brilliant and devious evil plan that could separate the group so she could drain ponies one by one. Swinging in and Stand Arrowing ponies was fun, but it only tended to work when she took ponies by surprise.

Carrot Field dropped Alley Way, letting her sleep. She didn't feel like eating this one, she was too full after draining her. She poked Alley with the Stand Arrow anyway, watching the weak drained mare seizure for a while, and then getting bored. "Come on, I need some Stand Users, someone stronger than this, somepony I can trick into helping me take those ponies down. Anypony!“

She swung out of the house and turned, swung past another building, and accidentally flying-kicked a grey mailmare in the face. They fell to the ground, and Carrot ended up with Derpy Hooves sitting on her face and smiling cutely, head tilted in confusion.

"Watch where you're going, you clumsy oaf!" Carrot Field snapped, shoving her off her and getting up.

"Are you ok?" Derpy asked, butt pointed in her face.

"Yeah, I'm just... Well, I did say anyone." Carrot said, and threw the Stand Arrow at Derpy's butt, only for it to bounce off.

"That's odd." Carrot Field said, and then noticed Derpy's eyes when she turned around. "Ugh, what's wrong with your face?"

"I didn't have time to brush my teeth today." Derpy admitted with a grin.

"I'm talking about your eyes, you idiot! Why do your eyes look in different directions? You look like a lizard! A dumb lizard!" Carrot Field yelled.

Derpy's hair stood on end in rage. "What did you just say about my eyes?!" She yelled, throwing her mailbag away. "I won't forgive you for insulting them!"

"Oh please. What are you going to do to me?" Carrot asked. Derpy suddenly jumped forward with strength in her rear legs she shouldn't have had, cracking the ground, and spin-kicked Carrot in the face, sending her flying along the street.

"My stand, 「Hips Don't Lie」, will never forgive you!" Derpy Hooves yelled. She sat down hard and hit the ground with her butt, sending cracks out that broke the earth and launched Carrot into the air with a spike of rock.

"Impossible... How long has this idiot had a Stand?" Carrot wondered.

Derpy jumped up and grabbed Carrot, then put her face on her butt and grabbed her hooves and landed on the ground in a wrestling move. Carrot fell to the ground and Derpy got off her, then waited for her to get up.

"Please don't hurt me." Carrot begged pathetically.

"Ok." Derpy said happily.

"Really?" Carrot gasped happily.

"No." Derpy said with a grin.

She turned around and grunted, and Carrot heard the sound of a balloon being inflated as a big green bubble of Stand power formed on her butt, full of stench so bad it was visible. Derpy used it to shove Carrot Field up against a building's wall, and it grew bigger and bigger as her stomach gurgled and she sighed happily, pushing the relaxed Pegasus away from the helpless trapped Carrot Field. Derpy kept her bubble growing until the balloon was five times bigger than Derpy Hooves, and she smiled as she pushed back against the mare, slowly forcing Carrot Field into the bubble.

"I hate my life." Carrot Field said quietly, right before she was completely trapped within the bubble. She screamed as the unnaturally horrific and thick stench soaked her skin and burned her nose and eyes. She'd been sprayed by a Skunk a few times before in her life, she'd even smelled it when Lovely got sprayed while she escaped, but this was worse! So much worse! Every sense of her body screamed in agony, and when she ran out of air, her crying eyes opened in shock when she realized she'd have to breathe this in.

"N... No..." Carrot Field whispered furiously, summoning her Stand. It lashed against the bubble again and again, trying to pop it.

Derpy grinned and flexed her butt to let the bubble pop a hole aimed at her and that wall, covering the town in her visible stench and keeping Carrot blasted against the wall by the wind force that rippled her mouth like she was in the dizzytron, stench getting in her mouth. When it was over, Carrot gagged, crawling away from Derpy, and the Pegasus stopped that by sitting on her body so hard she sunk into the cracking ground. "It's a good thing I can choose who can smell and sense my fumes. If not, I bet the whole town would pass out every day during my afternoon flight!" Derpy said, and laughed.

She got Carrot in a wrestling hold, grinned nastily, and released a nastier fart enhanced by Stand Power. It was like a wind tunnel, only worse, and it was right in her face. "Oops!" Derpy said mockingly as she kept farting at the mare again and again, the grass around her getting blown away from the dirt by her wind force

"Please... no more!" Carrot Field begged, going limp.

Derpy let go of Carrot Field's hooves, used her extending tail to pick her up, then put her face on her rear again and sat on her, farting right into her nose. Derpy's Stand forced Carrot to breathe in and keep breathing in, her body inflating like a balloon under her.

When Derpy seemed to run out of gas, she smiled and stopped, giving her one last toot to the face for good measure before getting off and letting the screaming Carrot fly around like a balloon, farting the inhaled gas out from her own rear as she blushed in embarassment.

Derpy Hooves danced happily, and Carrot flew back to her once she'd ran out of gas, and Derpy hit her with her rear like a baseball bat hitting a baseball, sending Carrot flying off into the distance where she dinged like a twinkling star.

Derpy sighed happily, shook her body like a dog, shook her butt, and her spiked hair returned to its old style. "Oh... oh dear!" Derpy said adorably, back to her old self again. She got her mailbag, and flew off to deliver more mail. "It happened again."


	9. 「CHAPTER NINE: Love Train」

The six mares and one stallion met up at Ponyville Station, and Rarity had four ponies carrying her boxes of clothes.

"Seriously? We need to travel light. We're seven Stand users in one spot and we'll probably end up dragging those things along in the desert, no food or water." Emerald said.

"There ain't no deserts up north." Applejack said.

"I once fought a Stand user that could turn anything into sand, including his own body and his opponents and the area around him for miles. Not a fun battle." He said.

"How did you win?" Twilight asked.

"I stopped time so I could use my magic to rehydrate my body and eyes, then get my opponent wet enough for me to buck her into unconsciousness. The area turned back to normal after that."

"Very well." Rarity rolled her eyes, leaving one box in Lost And Found. "Do return this to my home, would you?" She asked a worker, batting her eyes.

"S-sure thing!" The stallion said nervously.

Emerald rolled his eyes. What kind of loser let himself be enslaved by a pair of pretty eyes? She wasn't even using magic. Probably. He could tell she wore false eyelashes, were they enchanted? He'd ask some other time.

When the Friendship Express arrived ahead of schedule, Emerald stopped time. "GREY JUSTICE!"

While time was stopped, he checked for knocked-out train staff. The normal-looking train staff were running the train. He checked everypony's luggages and carry-ons for Bound Stands or anything suspicious. One tiny mare had a scarf, but she wasn't buff enough to be a Hamon user. He finally walked back to the mane six, and resumed time. "I didn't see anything, but when we get on the train, check your book, Twi."

"Got it." She said.

They walked onto the train and sat down at a table. In front of them sat a girl with spoons for earrings and an ugly father, a happy pony in a Canadian hat hugging a sad pony, a blonde orange pony reading a book called "The Art Of Winning Part Nine: How to make sore losers stop crying", a beautiful green mare with red eyes and red inner ears and a light green mane, and a pair of foals in matching pink and blue parkas.

"Now." Emerald said, glancing around. He had enough experience to know the weirdest-looking ponies were usually Stand users.

Twilight checked her book and read pages about the ponies around her, learning more information than she ever wanted to know about the spoon earring pony, and turning the page.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why are we headed north?" Rarity asked.

"Crystal Empire, Manehattan, The Dragon Badlands. Those are the only places anything as unusual as a half-Dragon Unicorn can live without my agents knowing about it." Emerald explained, taking a map of Equestria and papers out of his cloak with his magic and showing them. "I had these mailed over, and the sheer number of missing pony reports here..." He circled the area near Manehattan. "Suggest that his main base is somewhere in town. Plus, Carrot Field said he has an administration building here. We find our office workers, Twilight reads them, and we have the location of our villain's base and, preferably, his abilities. When we get to a certain place, we get off and fly the rest of the way to Manehattan."

"Excuse me, is that map modern?" The green and red mare asked, walking over to them with a smile. "I brought a map, but it's really out of date. Does yours say where Gelding Village is?"

"Yeah, but why'd you want to go to a town practically named loserville?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, I have family there." She admitted, staring into Rainbow Dash's eyes. R.D got uncomfortable and looked away.

"Emerald Star, I have documents for you." The green and red mare said suddenly, running away to the next train car.

He facehooved. "Newbies." He said, following her. "I'll be right back!"

When he caught up with her, they'd entered an empty train carriage. "What are the files, and where are you keeping them? Because I don't want to have to have my stand read them and then burn them." Emerald said.

Her head suddenly opened up and stretched, and an Earth Pony the size of Apple Bloom leapt out of her mouth. He was sandy brown with blue hair and orange eyes, and her head returned to normal. "You're finished, Emerald! Emperor Crimson will pay a fine price for your head!"

"Oh no, you've got me. I'm away from the others, so I can be as big a jerk as I want. What's the next phase of your brilliant plan?" Emerald asked sarcastically.

He summoned his Stand, a gold longsword with a circular metal piece at the end. The circle had seven points on it, shaped like the more decorative shuriken points. "I will cut you with my magic sword, Golden Star, sealing your soul within it, your strength adding to its power!"

"You mean Stand, right?" Emerald asked.

"No, my Soulsword!" He declared.

"Right. How many people have you defeated with this sword?" Emerald asked.

"Two hundred and seven!" He yelled. "I can strike with the force of over a million suns, and my sun is harder than a star's core!"

"Right. And you? What's your Stand?"

"This." The mare said, turning into a normal watermelon. "Fear my wrath!" She somehow yelled from inside it.

"I'm practically spoiling the scenery." Emerald said sarcastically. "Honestly, you two suck. Why are you here?"

"To distract you." He said proudly.

"Alright then, time for a very special Stand Cry." Emerald said, summoning Grey Justice, who punched the watermelon into pieces, then punching the sword-using pony, forcing him to block every strike with the flat of his blade. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA, BAKAAA!" He punched the sword away, broke it, and punched the pony in the face hard enough to knock him out.

He returned and rushed back to his friends, only to find himself running back into the same train car.

"Oh no." He said, realizing what this meant. He tried again, running into the next car, only to run into the same car, like the doorway was a mirror you could run into, and end up running out of at the same time. "Not this again!" He yelled, punching a hole in the train's side, only to see himself. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed in rage.

"That's right!" The train's PA system said proudly in that car alone, the voice of a caneighdian mare. "This train is my Stand, Crazy Train! It's a ghost that possesses trains, and gives me total control over them! Everyone on this train is my prisoner! We aren't heading for Manehattan..."

Outside the train, away from the illusionary world the train's windows showed, the train was in Appleloosa, running without tracks on dusty ground and tearing through the town, heading for a cliff. "We're going straight to the Shadow Realm!"

"You lunatic! You'll fall, too!"

"Of course I won't! I'm a Pegasus, I can fly away from the crash!"

"You monster... All these innocent lives... Will you take them out to get to me?" Emerald demanded.

"A Stand as powerful as yours... If I take you out, nobody will be able to defeat my master!" She yelled. "I'm Steam Gear, and we're on an express ride to the Shadow Realm!"

"GREY JUSTICE!" Emerald yelled, summoning his Stand, who stopped time.

"It takes time to manipulate space." Emerald said as he freely walked back to the Mane Six, sitting down on their table. "And when you tick me off... You have no time left. Time continues."

"RAINBOW!" Emerald yelled, casting a True Sight spell on Rainbow Dash. "Don't ask questions, just cover the ground with as much snow as you can, right now!"

"Got it!" She said, summoning Be Your Wings. The Stand flapped her wings, crafting snowclouds outside the train that sprayed clumps of snow down into the canyon like multiple waterfalls. The canyon quickly filled up, gusts of snowy wind slowing down the train's descent. "I can't hold it for too long..."

"Yes you can!" Twilight yelled, getting out Gates Of Dawn. She turned to Rainbow Dash's page and read aloud, "The power of Be Your Wings is multiplied by ten!". That was written down in her book and it became reality.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rainbow yelled, Be Your Wings flapping harder and forming more and more snowclouds, letting the trail derail into a massive sixty-foot-deep snow pile that filled the canyon almost completely.

"And to find the culprit!" Rarity decided, sending out Craftwork. She thought to it that she wanted to find a Pegasus, and it brought back a rusty-orange one with a metal-grey mane like Fluttershy's, her string around her neck. Rarity released her string, the mare unharmed, and the Mane Six grinned down at her, except for Rarity, who shyly looked away, and Applejack, who looked mad.

There was a deafening racket of multiple battle cries,

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA-" Emerald roared, his stand punching.

"ORAORAORAORA-" Rainbow joined in, her stand punching and electrocuting with thunderclouds.

"FUNFUNFUNFUN-" Pinkie joined in, her stand firing a cannonball at her hooves and punching more.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Rarity joined in, sending her Craftwork through the orange pony's head and hooves and making her hit herself again and again.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Applejack joined in, punching with Hamon.

"...BOOKSBOOKSBOOKSBOOKS" Twilight yelled to not be left out, striking the back of her enemy's head with Gates Of Dawn.

"MUDAAA! ORAAA! PARTYYY! HAAAH! HAAAWWWW! BOOOOOKS!" Everypony yelled at once with their final attacks and the cannonball exploded into a fiery explosion and a bunch of cupcakes, sending the mare flying away like a comet, shooting through the metal wall of the train and far away, twinkling before disappearing fully.

"Mommy?" An Earth Pony foal asked, pointing at the ponies. "Those ponies just yelled at that mare so hard she flew out of the train."

"Just ignore them, sweetie. It's weird magic stuff, and the purple one's a Princess. She'll tell us if we need to run." Her mother said, patting her.

"Nothing to worry about, folks! She was using dark magic to make the train crash. We used secret magic only experts like us can see or use properly." Emerald announced. "Don't tell anyone this happened, ok? We don't want to let the dark magic users we know about them. If they do, they might create a new type of dark magic, and it'll take us weeks to find a working counter, ok?"

"Ok." The mother said.

The sky grew dark and the ponies ran outside onto the snow, looking up to see a massive flying warship, like a viking Yak boat, except it was made of metal, it was flying, it had sixty cannons on either side, and it was piloted by a tiny red mare with a purple mane like Lyra's. "Hey, Emerald! I've been following your train since Canterlot! When do y'all get on my boat?" She yelled.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, my backup plan." Emerald said proudly, looking up at the warship. "Say hello to Cheery Page and his stand, Lead Zeppelin."


End file.
